


Drabbles

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kwami Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: A collection of unrelated pieces too short for their own story.





	1. Sailor Moon

"Adrien, no." Nino said although he made no move to stop his boyfriend even though the were sitting right next to each other on the couch.

"Adrien, yes." He responded, pressing play on the first episode of Sailor Moon for the third time. Watching it with Nino anyway, he had seen it at least six times.

"Adrien, come on, let's watch something else." Marinette said, coming in through the window still in costume.

"Et tu, Marinette?"

"Ok, that's it, definitely not." Nino said, taking the remote from him and pausing the show.

"It was the perfect opportunity, lovely." He smiled but made no move for the remote.

 Marinette let her transformation fade and set Tikki down on the small plate of cookies her boyfriends had left out on the coffee table. "Why are you two even awake still? It's two in the morning."

"...we got bored?" Nino offered.

"Again? And without me?" She asked, sitting on both their laps.

"Exactly. You weren't here and since it's past midnight it's not like there was much else to do. Besides each other." Adrien said, planting a chaste kiss on her shoulder. She had transformed while in her pajamas earlier.

Marinette rolled her eyes at the explanation. "You could have just gone to bed like normal people." She returned the gesture with a kiss to his nose.

"I'm a superhero though." Adrien responded.

"I'm dating two superheroes, that's definitely not normal." He gave Marinette a kiss on the neck then reached over to give Adrien a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess you have a point. Could I have the remote or do you have something in mind besides anime?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Nah, here. You did just get back from running around the city and all." Nino placed a kiss on her palm before giving her the remote.

"Do you have any idea what you want to watch, bugaboo?" Adrien asked while he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We're not watching Sailor Moon again. I'll think of something." 

She did not.


	2. Adopted

Plagg was generally a laid back, prefer to eat and sleep kind of kwami. Those were nice, simple, things that everyone could agree were enjoyable. And if they didn't he didn't really care because not many people knew he existed. Even if they did he still wouldn't care because, why would he? What was not a nice, enjoyable thing was his chosen being upset. And, being his chosen, there was really only one thing that could upset him so- his dad. So currently Plagg wasn't feeling very laid back. Currently, Plagg was pissed.

Gabriel Agreste, for the third time in the three days of the week so far, had brought his son close to tears. Being Gabriel, which Plagg was starting to think meant 'awful', he didn't even see the effect he was having because his son was so conditioned to keep the right face for whatever was going on. Adrien could only be close to tears in the privacy of his bedroom, far away from the source of his problem, from his father.

Plagg didn't have to be human to know that wasn't normal. Or maybe it was but it wasn't right. So, in his everlasting wisdom and because he clearly cared more about Adrien than his dad did, he decided to do something about it. His first step was to help Adrien. His second would be more fun.

"How're you doing, kid?" He asked, floating to Adrien's shoulder. Much like the domesticated cats a chosen of his started making, he nuzzled his head against Adrien's much larger cheek to show that he cared.

"Today's even worse than yesterday. Now father is saying that not only can Nino not come over but that I can't go see him either. Apparently it interferes with my schedule and disrupts my mood. Which is ridiculous, I feel great after hanging out with them." Plagg was aware, since he tagged along, that when Adrien visited his boyfriend that his girlfriends were usually there to. Adrien just had to use Nino as his most common excuse to get out of the house. Which was stupid in his opinion- people shouldn't be cooped up like Adrien was, he wasn't a chicken. 

"Yea, that ain't great. But hey, you do have superpowers." 

"And? I can't tell any of them. You said so yourself." Adrien replied, just as morose as he had been for the last hour.

"True, it's not safe until we deal with Hawk Moth but that doesn't mean you can't use your powers to do something else."

"Like what? All I really want to do is be with any of my partners." He wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

"You could, just a suggestion, run around Paris and shout your anger out. Maybe use Cataclysm to ruin a billboard of his." 

Adrien finally returned his affection, nuzzling back with his cheek. "You're not even going to demand more camembert?"

"Keep asking I might. Or you could go transform and simply give me the one slice like normal."

Adrien gave him a small smile. 

"What're you doing with your mouth? Is that a smile? I'm bigger than that."

Adrien's smile grew as he laughed.

"Now you can transform." Plagg said with a final nuzzle.

-

Chat Noir wasn't exactly running across rooftops so much as he was stomping very, very, quickly across them. He was shedding days of frustration on each section of roof he stomped quickly across until, kilometers from his home, he was starting to enjoy the run. While he couldn't be sure, it felt like he had even more energy than normal. Like he could take on the whole world twice.

He wasn't sure how long he would've run, if he would've ran straight out of Paris, because a familiar and very welcome sight came into view a couple buildings away. With the pace he was running he was next to Ladybug almost as quickly as he registered her.

"Evening, kitty." She sad even though it was close to midnight. "What's the matter?"

"Whatever do you mean, milady?" He asked, slipping into a neutral expression before he could think to not to.

"You were caught running around Paris but there's been no sighting of an Akuma. So I was wondering what's up." She sat cross legged with the small of her back against the edge of the building.

'At least someone cares' he thought to himself. The level of bitter was surprising even to him. Out loud he said "Just some stress."

"Do you wanna sit down?" She asked, patting her lap.

"My Lady, how forward. I'll gladly spend time in your lap." He said, quickly sitting down before she could change her mind and resting his head on her shoulder.

Ladybug shook her head. "Wouldn't that only be sexy if it was the other way around?"

"It could very easily be both a sex thing now or with you in my lap. Is this a sex thing? I hadn't realized that it was, I'm so unprepared!" 

"I walked into that. What do you need to be prepared enough to sit in someone's lap?"

"I could think of a few things to use in this position. A couple more if I was facing you." He replied, turning to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

When she realized what he might mean she pushed him off and onto the roof. "We're not talking about that kind of stuff right now." She wasn't quite blushing thankfully.

"Can we talk about it later?" He asked after he sat back up, next to her this time.

"Ok, a-"

"You said ok, no take backs."

She pouted but said nothing for a moment. "Why were you upset?" She guided his head back to her shoulder.

He waved a clawed hand. "Just...stuff."

"With your dad?"

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's ok."

"It's not though, Chat."

"Thanks for caring, Ladybug."

"Always."

-

After his encounter with Ladybug, the boy felt a lot better even without using Cataclysm to destroy something of Gabriel's. Ashame really, Plagg was looking forward to it. Later then. Adrien gave Plagg two wedges of cheese in thanks without him even having to ask. He was a good kid. 'Finally.' Plagg thought. 'Adrien's asleep, time for phase two'. Checking once again to make sure his chosen was asleep, Plagg left to execute his plan snickering all the while to himself.

Hours later, Plagg was rudely awakened from an absolutely wonderful nap. "What, time for cheese?" He didn't bother opening his eyes since he didn't smell any of the glorious substance.

"No, no cheese. Was that you? My dad is super upset." Adrien said, shaking the kwami again to get him up.

"Good. No idea what you're talking about though."

"Really? Because he found two dead mice in his shoes."

"Why're you complaining? Did you want dead mice in your shoes?"

"Eww, no. It was funny but please don't do that again."

"Why? Your dad deserves it."

"I don't want you killing things just to get back at my dad!"

"Is that all? I didn't kill them, I found them like that. They were ripped apart by birds. Can I go back to sleep?"

Adrien had to think about. Should he be angry with Plagg for doing that? Part of him said yes. But his dad had been deserving of silly retaliation another part said. "Yea, go back to sleep. Thanks, Plagg."

"Don't mention it, kid. Now let me nap."


	3. Chat Nino

"Chat Noir is so cool, Nino. Like, really cool. He must have great abs from all that running around. And his upper body strength must be fantastic." Adrien sighed as he laid across his best friend's bed. Though there might also have been a best friend's lap between his stomach and the bed.

"Uh, yea, dude. Totally. Why do you care about his upper body strength though?" Nino asked quite glad that his friend couldn't see his face. Being the Chat Noir that Adrien was talking about made it hard not to be flustered. Especially if this was going where the DJ thought it was going.

"Take a guess."

"You have to tell me now." Nino was going to strangle whatever part of himself said that. This wasn't going to end well.

Adrien had the decency to blush. "You know why." 

"I have no idea." Nino teased. Teasing his best friend was something he could do. He just had to focus on that and nothing else.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yup."

"I want him to pick me up and make out with me. I think he's taller than me. At least he is with those boots on. He could do it."

Nino was now officially dying. He knew for a fact that he could do that and had thought exactly the same thing multiple times before. "M-maybe. Who knows."

"Now that I mentioned the boots I have to mention the rest of his suit though. The tail is cute but I kinda wish it was like a real cat tail. The boots are cool, I'd rock them. His ears are adorable. I wonder if they're sensitive. Biting them sounds hot if they taste ok. I wonder what he tastes like. His lips and stuff."

"Stuff." 

"Yea, you know. Stuff."

"What I'm thinking of."

"Most likely."

"Ok. What else?" Curse his traitorous tongue. Plagg must have put the offending body part up to it somehow.

"Well his abs again are amazing but I guess they're not part of the suit. The way his suit showcases his biceps without him having to try is really nice. Like, wow. Really nice. Those claws of can do things. Not just to my back either."

"Oh, uh, really?" Nino couldn't be blamed if Adrien felt awkward soon in that position.

"Mhm. He could definitely be holding me up with his claws on my ass no complaint from me."

Where the fuck had embarrassed Adrien from ten seconds gone? "Adrien." The superhero choked out.

"Yes, Nino? Am I too heavy here?" The model asked from his lap. Nino was sure that was followed with a coy smile.

"No, it's not that." He said through gritted teeth and hoping that Adrien couldn't feel his erection against his stomach.

"What's the matter, Chat?"

'Fuck! No, fuck him. Much better idea.' Nino thought before scooping Adrien up, hands on his ass like he wanted, and sat him on his desk. "We'll talk about the identity thing later." He said.

"Yea, later. Later is good."

"Yea." Nino said before smashing their lips together.

Later ended up being in the morning after sex without costume and sex within. If, according to nothing else, the claw marks across Adrien's back.


	4. Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short piece for Pride month.

"Rainbows are great." Marinette stated, the first thing she had said since she started sketching over an hour ago. 

"Mhm. Why though?" Adrien asked, looking up from the physics book he was borrowing from the library. He recognized it was nerdy but that didn't make it lame. At least they let him babble about it though they didn't understand. That was ok with him.

"Uh, because they're gay as hell. Obviously." Alya said, not turning away from the article she was writing for her editor. It was basically like running the Ladyblog but with less flare. So she still did that to.

"Well, that, sure. But I was thinking about the colors I should use for this dress and I was cycling through the rainbow and remembered we saw one on are first date together." Marinette said, looking at the two of her partners currently home. The third, Nino, was at a club working.

"That's still a great sign." Alya said. "Hey, would you say you two took care of the akuma quickly or effortlessly? And did I bravely shield the citizens from the hypnotized Queen Bee or was I successfully able to break the control before she hurt anyone?" 

"I'd say it took some effort getting back to the battle after I was thrown across Paris." Adrien said. Being thrown through a wall had left him grumpy according to Alya.

"I'd go with quickly. Successfully sounds better and doesn't make her sound like the bad guy." Marinette said.

"Mhm." Was Alya's only response. They knew she appreciated the advice though, she wouldn't have asked if she didn't want their input.

"Hey, lovelies." Nino called as he walked through their apartment door, two bags of groceries in hand. 

"Hey, babe." Adrien said with a smile.

"Thanks for the milk." Alya said without looking up, furiously writing to make her own deadline.

"How was work? What do the colors of the flag mean again? Spirit is the only one I remember." Marinette asked.

"Work was ok. What flag?" Nino asked, setting the groceries on the counter.

"Pride flag." Adrien said, putting his book down to help his boyfriend put groceries away. "The colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple. Red is life, orange is...something, yellow is sunlight-" 

"Just like you, babe." Alya said. "Also, orange is healing. Green is nature, blue is serenity, and violet is spirit."

"Nice." Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

"You're both adorable." Alya said.

"Uh, we are all adorable." Nino said. "Let's be an adorable cuddle pile now though. I'm beat." 

"That sounds like a good idea." Adrien said, always up for cuddling. He spread out on the couch before Nino could sit down. The former model was a definite cuddle hog.

Nino kissed him before he sat down. "I love you." He pushed Adrien's legs up and draped them over his lap.

"I love you to." Adrien said, grabbing his hand to hold.

"I love you more." Alya said, joining them on the couch. This time she sat Adrien up a bit so his head would rest in her lap.

"I love you all more." Marinette said, sitting halfway across Alya's lap. Her thigh brushed Adrien's hair.

"No, I love you all more." Adrien said.

"Nope, me." Alya said.

"You're all gross! Be quiet and go to sleep or feed me already." Plagg whined from the old camembert box he called a bed.

"We can do that." Adrien said.

"Great, I'm hungry." Plagg zipped up to them, already impatient.

"No, I meant sleep Plagg. It's late." 

"I hate all of you." Plagg said with a huff. "Enjoy your rainbow in quiet so I can sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
